Portland cement (PC) is the cementitious material widely used in the world. A very important part of the wealth of a country is mainly in the infrastructure on which it counts, as they would be constructions, highways, and bridges, among others, all these produced with concrete with PC. In the last years, there has been emphasis in the importance of doing more lasting and more resistant constructions facilitating with it the life of the human being, so that the infrastructure can be maintained in better conditions and by more time. In order to obtain the previous, high performance cements (HPC) have been used1.
From the environmental point of view its also justified the use of cements that produce concrete with more durability by their repercussion in the emission to the atmosphere of smaller amounts of carbon dioxide (CO2), an important reduction in consumption of electrical energy, as well as reduction of the problems caused by an inadequate disposition of the damaged material that is replaced by new.
It has been spoken much of the associated disadvantages of a greater fineness of the cement like a retrogression in compressive strengths, high rates of generated heat, and the substantial increase in the water demand, among others2,3, same that would not actually allow to wait for high values in the compressive strength.
Previous works conducted in slightly refined cement have revealed that its compressive strength can be increased by means of a refinement of particles in the rank of few microns or sub-micrometric3. On the other hand, looking for a type of cement that could be injected in the cracks originated after a damage to concrete structures, or looking for that type of cement which it could be molded in specific geometries, it was discover that the refinement of the cement causes a number of disadvantages, such as:                a) A retrogression in its resistance,        b) Unusual faster setting times, and        c) A great demand of water by the refined cement, which dramatically reduces its compressive strength2,3.        
On the other hand, although it has been observed that the use of superfine clinker in combination with superfine sand and additives for the mortar production can reach values of compressive strength from 18.9 to 20.8 N/mm2, which surpass the values obtained for conventional mortars4 as well as the disadvantages in the refined cement use (low compressive strength), these compositions do not offer an ample range of applications.
Because in the industry of construction the cement and mainly mortar (cement, sand and water) is a union material of multiple elements (blocks, bricks, etc.) or structures of civil engineering, is important that these materials provide durable unions, complete and of adequate resistance that influence in a greater quality and resistance of the constructive elements.
In this one sense and added to the fact that the compositions of cement or mortar generate viscous watery mixtures that sometimes are difficult to handle, multiple improvements have been generated on the matter.
To date multiple developments for the improvement of mortar have been used, as much in their compressive strength as in their characteristics, using additives that cause repellence to water such as fatty acids, polymeric or organic remainders5,6,7,8 and including the air addition in their structure to reduce to their weight9.
On the other hand cementitious mixtures are known with a particle size distribution minor to 7 μm at 50% and minor to 24 μm at 95%, containing superfine Portland cement clinker, superfineness sand of 5% to 95% in weight with respect to superfine clinker, modifiers (activators of surface, expansive components, fluidizers, delayers, accelerators and water retention agents) and additives such as bentonite, silica and naphthalene sulphonate formaldehyde condensate4. Also are known cement compositions for floor coverings that contain fineness sand as aggregate with more advantageous characteristics of fluidity and develop compressive strengths of the order from 34 MPa to 48 MPa10.
Nevertheless, the previous developments include multiple elements and compressive strength limited to a few applications, which the production cost increases and it is necessary to apply a greater amount of energy and work in its obtaining.
By the previous, it is important to continue developing improved mortar compositions that allow the generation of more resistant concretes with versatile uses repelling in the generation of better characteristics of the cementitious materials.